Untouchable
by Chii.S
Summary: Seharusnya dia berhenti mengejarnya. Berhenti berusaha meraihnya yang tidak bisa dia gapai. Harusnya dia tau kalau jika dia terus menggenggamnya akan merasa sakit. YOONMIN/MINYOON/AU/MinYoongi/ParkJimin/just read inside :)


**Untouchable**

by. Summer Chii

.

.

.

disc: inspired by TAEYANG'S-Wedding Dress

Little Mermaid story by Disney

.

.

.

 _and even i can't reach you, i never did regret to love you._

.

.

.

 _Suara ini akan tertahan untuk sekedar mengucap, aku mencintaimu._

 _Sama seperti suara sang putri yang tidak pernah kembali karena ditukar dengan kaki._

*

 _Namja_ itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tuksedo hitam, dasi merah terang yang mirip dengan warna bibirnya terikat menawan. Korsase mawar putih tersemat di stelan mahalnya, dengan rambut terang di sisir rapi. Mata itu menatap dirinya yang lain dalam cermin. Dirinya yang terlihat tegang.

Dia menghela napas. Ini pertama kalinya dia akan muncul dihadapan orang banyak dengan tampang begini. Tampang agungnya yang begitu kacau.

Tangan mungilnya terangkat, memperlihatkan deretan plester pereda nyeri pada telapak tangannya yang tidak berhenti berdenyut sejak kemarin malam. Satu dekat pangkal ibujarinya; satu dipunggung tangannya, satu didekat nadinya. Rasa pegal masih menggerayangi tiap inchi urat tangannya.

Tapi hari ini, dia harus melupakan semuanya. Setidaknya, hari ini, dia harus menampilkan yang terbaik untuk cintanya.

Walau si pucat itu jauh lebih cakap dari dirinya.

*

 _Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu._

 _Tapi tiap kebahagiaan mungkin membutuhkan bayaran._

 _Seperti si duyung yang rela menukar suaranya yang berharga dengan kaki untuk mencari kebahagiaan._

 _Kau curang, karena tidak membayar apapun._

 _Kau curang, karena membuat aku yang membayar kebahagiaanmu._

 _Kau curang, karena tidak pernah menatapku._

*

Surai kelam itu menghela napas dalam. Dia sudah menunggu sampai tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan putih basah. Matanya tidak lepas dari pintu didepannya, mawar merah merekah di dadanya, tersemat dalam kantung tuksedo putih gading yang mahal itu. Mata sipitnya memejam sebentar, menghilangkan segala jenis kekhawatiran yang menggerayangi dia sejak kemarin malam.

" _Kajja, hyung_!"

Setelahnya, dia mendapatkan tepukan hangat dari sang _grooms man_ -nya-si namja bergigi kelinci itu- tersenyum cerah, mendorongnya untuk maju membuka pintu dan melangsungkan hari pentingnya.

Tersenyum, dia mengusak dan memeluk seluruh _grooms man_ nya yang ramai mengucapkan selamat dengan formasi melingkar. Setelah itu memantapkan hatinya.

Pintu dibuka, memperlihatkan deretan tamu undangan yang begitu ramai. Dengan percaya diri, dia melangkah dan menyambut semua cahaya keemasan yang berasal dari kolose kaca warna-warni didepan altar. Senyumnya begitu manis. Begitu bahagia, begitu cerah.

Setelah sampai didepan, dia menunggu sang pendeta menyambut calon istrinya.

Dari pintu utama gereja yang besar itu, sesosok gaun berwarna senada dengan tuksedonya terpampang indah, jemari lentik yang dirawat mahal itu mengerat pada buket mawar merah segar yang didampingi si mungil _baby breath_. Seorang pria lain yang lebih tinggi mengapitnya masuk, masuk perlahan diiringi dengan dentingan piano gereja yang indah-membawakan notasi Canon yang mengalun begitu khidmat selama keduanya saling memandang dalam, senyum menempel dibibir mereka.

Sang pengantin pria-Min Yoongi menatap calon istrinya yang begitu manis dibalut gaun putih gading dengan ornamen payet dan renda yang begitu sulit disulam, dengan tatanan rambut yang dibuat hampir tiga jam, dan make-up sempurna yang mengupgrade kecantikannya sampai selevel dewi Athena. Dengan jari lentik yang memegang buket mawar kesukaannya dan sebelahnya lagi mengapit lengan ayahnya.

Yoongi menunduk hormat, menyodorkan lengannya, menunggu _gadis_ itu menyambutnya dan melepas sang ayah yang berkaca-kaca.

Si manis tersenyum saat jemari lentik itu bertukar ke lengannya. Dia merasakan segalanya, kehangatan dari jari-jari itu berpindah ketubuhnya, berpindah diiringi lentunan musik indah yang begitu sempurna.

Mereka melanjutkan jalan sampai didepan altar, sampai denting alat musik favoritnya berhenti halus dan keduanya mengucap janji suci sehidup semati.

Dengan ratusan menjadi saksi, awal mula kebahagiaan mereka dan kehancuran _dia_.

Diujung ruangan, sosok dibelakang piano itu tersenyum. Tersenyum menatap kilaunya dunia sementara dia berada di sisi gelap-di sudut gereja. Jemari mungilnya mengepal, menahan rasa sesak di dadanya yang begitu kuat. Tidak apa. Yang penting orang itu tersenyum, yang penting cintanya tersenyum.

Napasnya tercekat begitu mendengar nama yang lain terselip di bibir mungil cintanya. Mungkin jika sendiri dia akan menangis meraung-raung sambil memukuli tembok, menyesali betapa bodohnya dia yang terlalu takut memiliki cintanya. Menyesali betapa bodohnya dia yang melepas cinta itu begitu saja, menukar segala kebahagiaannya dengan rasa sakit.

Dia menahan semuanya. Sang pianis melawan semua hasratnya untuk maju kedepan dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan cintanya. Orang itu berhak bahagia, walau tanpanya.

Orang itu tidak akan bahagia bila bersamanya.

Begitu dia sadar, semua orang sudah bertepuk tangan dan mereka yang sedang berbahagia itu menatap kearahnya, tersenyum cerah. _Yeoja_ itu membisikkan 'halo' dengan halus padanya, membuatnya menarik bibir perih dan mulai menaikkan jemari mungilnya keatas blok-blok putih hitam, menekan notasi nada yang dia persiapkan setengah mati sampai tangannya bengkak-bengkak. Hanya _Canon_. Canon-nya Mozart yang dia improvisasi selama dua bulan. Canon yang melambangkan cinta dan identik dengan pernikahan. Hanya itu yang bisa dia persembahkan hari ini.

Kaki berbalut pentofel hitam mengkilat itu langsung memijak pada pedal-pedal dibawah dan mendentingkan tuts yang membuatnya ada di sini, ditempat ini dan menonton segalanya.

Biar nada yang mewakili hatinya. Biar jemari pendeknya yang bicara akan sakitnya dia.

Biar senyum yang membekas dan mengorek luka dihatinya.

Biar waktu nanti yang menentukan...

Sampai kapan dia bertahan.

*

 _Aku berharap kau tidak bahagia. Harusnya begitu._

 _Aku berharap jemari putihmu tersemat ditanganku saat kau berjalan menuruni altar._

 _Aku berharap senyum itu mengarah padaku._

 _Aku berharap._

 _Berharap menentang takdir._

 _Mungkin, seperti putri duyung yang mengejar cintanya pada manusia. Akhirnya dia kembali hancur, pulang, hancur bersama buih laut yang menerjang batu karang._

*

'Datanglah ke tempat pemberkatanmu. Ada satu hal yang harus kau lihat, _hyung_.'

Yoongi menatap ruangan gelap dihadapannya dengan mata menyipit, menerawang. _Namja_ itu memanggilnya ditengah malam, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu di tempat pernikahannya.

Ini seminggu sejak janji sucinya pada gadis itu, dan ini seminggu sejak keberadaan _pianist_ permulanya menghilang dari muka bumi.

Entah kemana anak itu- Park Jimin. Entah. Padahal Yoongi sudah berjanji akan menuruti permintaannya, apapun itu karena sudah susah payah belajar piano dalam waktu super ekspres, tiga bulan untuk mengiring kakinya berjalan ke altar. Jimin itu buta nada. Jimin selalu dapat nilai empat kalau disuruh baca not balok maupun angka. Bagus-bagus dapat tujuh untuk notasi waktu.

Tapi mendengar improvisasinya kemarin membuat Min Yoongi sampai meringis ngeri. Dia yang pianis sejak pertama kali kenal dunia saja sampai meringis. Bisa-bisanya dia bermain begitu sempurna. Entah guru les mana yang dia sewa. Entah siapa yang kuat menjelaskan segalanya dari awal pada Park Jimin yang otaknya macam udang saat berhadapan dengan notasi musik. Yoongi yakin, tiga bulan menyorot pada not balok membuat rambutnya keriting.

Karena itu, dia terima ajakan Park Jimin bertemu.

Dan sekarang, _namja_ itu membuatnya menunggu hampir dua jam lebih di malam musim panas.

Yoongi menerka-nerka, apa yang ingin Jimin lakukan. Maksudnya-kalau dia mau menunjukkan sesuatu tentang permainan pianonya, dia bisa saja ke rumah Yoongi dan memainkan pianonya.

Tapi anak itu memintanya kemari, membuatnya menunggu dua jam, lebih.

Saat pintu utama dibuka, Yoongi langsung menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati anak itu lengkap dengan tuksedo hitam dan dasi merahnya. Surai pucatnya masih sama, senyumnya masih sama seperti senyum yang terukir hari itu di sisi piano ini.

"Jim-"

Anak itu berjalan pelan kearahnya, sebatang mawar putih terselip dijari pendeknya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih. Park Jimin berhenti didepannya, tersenyum manis dihadapan wajahnya dan memaksa sosok pucat itu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi basah Park Jimin, yang menutup mata menikmati segalanya. Aroma Yoongi, hangat dan dinginnya tubuh Yoongi yang dibalut sweater tipis. Napasnya berhembus pelan, pelan sampai Yoongi bisa merasakan hangatnya.

"Aku menunggu dua jam untuk melihatmu berdandan serapi ini ditengah malam? Otakmu sinting ya?"

Ucapan pedas itu dijawab tawa manis Jimin yang mengisi seluruh ruangan. Diikuti senyum lebarnya yang merekah sempurna. Cahaya terang bulan terbias dari kolose kaca bergambar para rasul yang begitu artistik, namun suasana tetap gelap sehingga Yoongi tidak dapat melihat jelas, sama dengan yang lebih muda.

Tapi Jimin yakin dia menatap sosok didepannya yang begitu dingin tepat pada matanya.

"Aku ingin kau melihatku bermain... _hyung_."

Ucapnya singkat, tersenyum dan berjalan mundur kearah piano, membiarkan tangannya bertopang pada alat itu. Dia menghela napas dalam.

"...aku.. tidak pandai membuat lagu. Ini bukan laguku... tapi aku ingin bicara... lewat ini."

Min Yoongi benar-benar bingung. Park Jimin tidak pernah puitis dalam hidupnya. Yang Yoongi tahu, si _namja_ Park ini orang yang sulit berkata-kata, apalagi dengan majas yang begitu indah. Entah kesetanan apa dia.

Saat jemari itu terjun menghujam deretan putih-hitam, Yoongi langsung memejamkan matanya.

Ah, lagu ini. Lagu kesukaan Jimin.

Dia memainkannya sangat pelan, sangat-sangat pelan. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang biasanya bermain cepat, bersahut-sahutan dengan suara Jimin yang menggema indah didalam studionya. _Wedding Dress_. Lagu itu.

Pelan, begitu berat. Yoongi merasakannya. Merasakan emosi yang dikirim Park Jimin dengan tarian jemarinya yang begitu pelan dan tersendat, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya bahkan sudah tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan kesedihannya.

" _Mianhae_..."

Hening. Tiba-tiba semua diputus kasar dengan suara itu. Yoongi menatap pemilik netra coklat kelam didepannya, heran. Jimin diam, tangannya menutupi wajahnya begitu dalam, seakan dia menangis.

Yoongi hanya bisa diam. Jimin dalam keadaan begitu rapuh, begitu kehilangan, entah apa yang dia rasakan. Entah kepada siapa. Yoongi tidak mengerti.

"Hey... Jim-"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk menarik hoodie longgar Yoongi yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk menginspeksi bibir tipis Yoongi yang terasa manis, menghirup seluruh aromanya yang wangi mint.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk mengagetkan Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi yang langsung membatu ditempat saat seonggok daging itu mendarat lembut dibibirnya.

Tidak. Jimin tidak memaksa. Dia mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut seperti makan permen kapas. Dia menempelkan bibirnya begitu lembut seperti bibir yang lebih tua akan hancur jika dilumatnya.

Dia melepaskannya, sadar Yoongi sangat terkejut sampai tidak bergerak semilipun dari tempatnya. Mungkin jijik, mungkin heran? Entah. Jimin tidak mau tau jawabannya.

"Itu... yang pertama untukku..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar, membiarkan bau besi itu semakin merajai dirinya. Yoongi curiga, semakin curiga ketika sadar warna bibir Jimin sepucat warna kulitnya. Hendak memprotes khawatir, tapi dia tercekat dengan sikap Jimin.

Hal selanjutnya yang Jimin lakukan, mengeratkan sekuntum kelopak _velvet_ itu di tangan Min Yoongi. Kelopak yang semula putih dan nyaris memerah karena perbuatannya sendiri. Kelopak yang mewakili dirinya dan cintanya yang mungkin akan layu nanti seiring dengan waktunya.

 _Namja_ itu tidak mengucap apapun, berharap Yoongi mengerti. Berharap Yoongi tau maksudnya. Berharap Yoongi menangis bahagia dan memeluknya.

Dia berharap.

Tapi, tidak semua harapan jadi kenyataan kan?

Harapannya ditutup dengan tubuhnya yang limbung kearah Min Yoongi, dengan kepalanya menubruk pinggang kecil Min Yoongi yang syok. Harapannya ditutup dengan tangan Min Yoongi yang penuh darah diatas batok kepalanya, harapannya ditutup dengan luka besar di tempurung kepalanya.

Harapannya ditutup dengan luka baret disekujur lengan dan kakinya. Dengan dua besi penyangga pada rusuknya.

Harapannya ditutup begitu indah oleh hantaman keras tubuh mungilnya dengan truk besar dua jam lalu. Ditutup paksa dengan debuman keras tubuhnya yang menghempas ke bumi.

Harapannya pupus. Harapannya mampus.

Tapi dia masih berharap, mendengar suara Min Yoongi meneriakkan cinta diakhir napasnya.

Dan mulai tertidur, sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Tidur tanpa melihat Yoongi yang meremas mawar putih ditelapak tangannya begitu erat, menghancurkan kelopak-kelopak itu di lantai bak porselen putih. Menghancurkan kelopak-kelopak itu didepan sosoknya yang terbujur menyedihkan.

Menghancurkan bunga kesukaannya seperti bagaimana Yoongi membunuh perasaannya.

Senganggam mawar putih yang artinya; _cinta suci yang begitu tulus_.

Dengan segenggam kenangan akan Min Yoongi, cintanya yang begitu tulus walau tidak suci pada sosok ini. Dengan segenam kenangan akan duri mawarnya yang menusuk sampai ke relung hati. Dengan segenggam kenangan akan Min Yoongi yang tidak membalas hatinya.

Harusnya Jimin tau itu.

Harusnya dia tau dia akan hancur dengan sendirinya.

Harusnya.

*

 _Pada akhirnya, putri duyung tidak bahagia bersama pangeran._

 _Dia hancur._

 _Dia berlabuh pada hamparan putih pantai._

 _Meresap pada partikel kecil bernama pasir._

 _Menguap bersama cahaya dan hilang dari muka bumi._

 _Eksistensinya hilang._

*

Malam itu, dia berjalan tergesa. Partitur not balok yang sudah dipelajarinya mati-matian tersampir rapi dalam map di kiri tangannya. Senyum perih dan secercah kebahagiaan terpancar dari matanya.

Dengan seluruh hati, malam ini dia akan mengakui dosanya pada Min Yoongi dan kepada pencipta yang membuat kodratnya sejenis dengan si pucat. Yang membuat kodratnya sebagai seorang yang mencintai pria beristri.

Jimin tau dia melewati batas.

Jimin tau dia hina karena itu. Harusnya cinta itu tidak pernah tumbuh dihatinya.

Harusnya dia biarkan saja matanya beristirahat tanpa peduli cahaya-cahaya yang menghujam kelopaknya. Membiarkan tubuhnya hanyut tergenang darahnya sendiri, hanyut akan nyeri dan ngilu ditiap tulang dan sendinya.

Tapi janji adalah janji. Mungkin Jimin pembohong ulung, tapi dia bukan pendusta. Jimin bukan pria brengsek.

Dia akan menepati janjinya.

Janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemui Min Yoongi dan membawakan lantunan partitur itu padanya.

Janji akan menukar nyawanya demi kebahagiaan Min Yoongi.

Biar Sang Pencipta sendiri yang menilai, betapa makhluknya menjadi buta karena cinta.

Biar Dia yang memutuskan, kapan Dia akan meluruskan hidup hambanya.

Biar anak itu merasakan cintanya yang hina dalam genggaman lembut. Didepannya yang hanya bisa tidur lelap. Didepannya yang terpejam erat, damai.

Biarkan dia tidur tanpa pernah mengerti.

Apa itu cinta.

Apa itu Min Yoongi.

*

 _Biar tak seorangpun mengenang adanya dia._

 _Tapi tidak pernah ada cerita sang putri menyesal menukar suara dengan kaki._

 _Aku juga._

 _Aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu._

 _Aku tidak menyesal tidak pernah meraihmu._

 _Aku tidak menyesal menukar hidupku dengan kebahagiaanmu._

*

 **note:**

 **saya kembali dengan YoonMin balabal lagi~ apa feelnya dapat?? *semoga semoga semoga***

 **thanks for reading! review pleasee~**


End file.
